


Breakfast

by FanFictionIsASin



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, The Office AU, it's kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictionIsASin/pseuds/FanFictionIsASin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was like "work dating Brencer" and then this sorta slipped out, I'll just leave it here... **loosely based off of Pam and Jim in the office**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

Brendon was at work in the office, causally talking to Spencer who was elegantly leaned against the desk. A small smile played on his lips as he listened to Spencer talk about his weird morning.

"Anyways, I skipped breakfast and didn't make lunch, and haven't had a chance to eat, and I saw you didn't have lunch either, so..." Spencer trailed off, looking down at the desk.

"Maybe we could get something to eat together," Brendon offered.

"Yeah!" Spencer grinned excitedly, and then quickly replace it with a casual grin, "yeah, that'd be fun."

The two went to a 24 hour breakfast/diner thing, it was pretty good for a 24 hour place.

"So, how's your food?" Spencer asked awkwardly.

A smile crept onto Brendon's face, "good, you wanna try it?"

"Uhm, sure?" Spencer said almost questioning it.

"Here," Brendon handed him a fork of pancake and strawberry and syrup.

Spencer took the fork and stuffed it in his mouth, his face of happiness with the taste caused Brendon to laugh quietly. Spencer's face turned into one of embarrassment and he finished chewing and swallowed before passed the fork back.

"You like it," Brendon smiled brightly.

Spencer nodded, biting back a grin, as he looked down at his eggs and toast and bacon. He looked up, Brendon had whipped cream on his nose. God know how it got there but there it was, he didn't even notice.

"You've got something on your nose," Spencer grabbed napkin and gently removed the whipped cream. "There."

Brendon looked down at his food, seems they were both pretty nervous about this sort of date.

 

"Is this a date?" Brendon quickly questioned as the conversation about music lulled.

"If you want," Spencer smirked.

"Well, aren't you going to kiss me?" Brendan grinned cheekily.

"If you want," Spencer shrugged, hiding a smile, leaned over the now clear table and kissed his date gently on the lips.

"As great as this is, we still have work," Spencer said as he checked his phone. "I payed, so we can go whenever."

"Okay," Brendon looked slightly disappointed.

As they walked out, Spencer lazily threw an arm around Brendon's waist saying 'he's mine now' to everyone around.

"Are we dating now?" Brendon knew the answer in the back of his mind, but waited breathlessly anyways.

"Totally," Spencer smirked and pecked his brand new boyfriend on the cheek.

 

The next day, Spencer and Brendon came into the office together. Dallon waggled his eyebrows at Brendan, Ryan looked slightly impressed, Pete was just glad his friends were here, Andy smiled at the two saying something like "finally" to Joe, who was grinning like a fool, and Patrick was completely oblivious to the fact anything had changed. In fact, Patrick had thought they were together ever since he started working with them, he'd thought they were just super bad at hiding it.

 

Almost two years later they were still together and adorable as ever, they lived together now too. In fact, Spencer wanted to propose. Everyone was surprised when Spencer and Brendon decided to hold off their engagement so that it was short and they weren't apart for the three months of it. Brendon had said he didn't want a long engagement, something in his past. Spencer was fine with anything as long as they got married eventually. After a while, Spencer started to get antsy. He really wanted to marry Brendan, but didn't want Brendon to be annoyed that the engagement would be pretty long since he was still taking his class. So, he just decided to just take his boyfriend out for lunch or something halfway between New York and Scraton in a shitty little gas station.

It was pouring rain when Spencer finally arrived.

"This isn't halfway!" Brendon said happy to see Spencer, "I checked the map."

Spencer ran under his coat to meet Brendan under the little roof over the gas pumps.

"You didn't drive as much as me."

Suddenly, Spencer was kneeling, holding something in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Brendon asked, he knew.

"Taking a knee," Spencer smiled up at his boyfriend, he opened the tiny box in his hands, "will you marry me?"

"Oh my god," Brendon didn't answer, he was too excited, "oh my god!" "

So?"

Brendan nodded exuberantly, "yes."

Spencer stood and they kissed the kind of way you only see in movies with straight couples. Except this was real, and they were so gay. It was great.


End file.
